


The Underground Book 1 ~NCT~

by Sly_Eryn



Series: The Underground Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Lot of Mentioned Kpop Idols, Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mentioned Nu'est Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned VIXX Ensemble, Multi, No Smut, OT12 (EXO), OT21 (NCT), Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Eryn/pseuds/Sly_Eryn
Summary: The modern world has evolved once more technologically, making way for international peace amongst most of the world. Many internal wars left parts of the world harsh and nearly uninhabitable.However, when one part of the world changes, the other parts of the world must also change. Criminal organizations have also evolved, bringing only chaos to every part of the world.Karma, the top of the underground food chain, runs the underground networks worldwide. However, being a worldwide organization attracts international attention.NCT, the ever-growing international agency, is the only thing between Karma and worldwide chaos with one goal. To stop the infection that is Karma before it spreads everywhere all around the world.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: The Underground Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. NCT

**INFORMATION AVAILABLE TO THE UNDERGROUND**

**_IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED_ **

**[SCAN ID]**

**_IDENTIFICATION RECOGNIZED_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**NCT-**

**_Information_ **

**_Locations_ **

**_Members_ **

**_Other_ **

**Members;**

Jeffrey, Tyong, Dal Tae, Kim Doyoung, Johnny Suh, Nakamoto Yuta, Xiaodan, Lucas, Mark Lee, Hendery, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuk

Jeffrey-

>Leader; 26 years old

**Ropes(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

**[Friend(s)]** Dal Tae, Doyoung

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Trained to kill, do not engage alone, may not engage 

Dal Tae- 

>Informant/Missions Head; 29 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** Younger sister (3yrs)

**[Friend(s)]** Jaehyun

**[Significant Other(s)]** Kim Doyoung (husband)

**Additional Information:**

Hardly ever alone, trained in self-defense, engage only if he's alone, do not engage if he's not alone, may engage in 2 man cells

Kim Doyoung- 

>Recruit Head; 27 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** Older brother

**[Friend(s)]** Jaehyun

**[Significant Other(s)]** Dal Tae (husband)

**Additional Information:**

Hardly leaves Tae's side, trained in intel extraction, do not engage alone, may not engage

Tyong- 

>Leader; 28 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** older sister(7yrs)

**[Friend(s)]** Johnny

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Former Karma assassin, former #1, Karma wants him back, trained to kill, do not engage alone, may engage in 10 men cells 

**_{additional information available in Karma}_ **

Johnny Suh- 

>Chicago Head- Head of infiltration missions; 28 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

**[Friend(s)]** Tyong

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Former Karma assassin, former #2, Karma wants him back, trained to deceive and kill, do not engage alone, may engage in 10 men cells

**_{additional information available in Karma}_ **

Nakamoto Yuta- 

>Osaka Head; 28 years old 

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** Older sister (1 yr), Younger sister (5yrs)

**[Friend(s)]** none

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Travels irregularly between Korea and Japan, do not engage alone, may not engage

Xiandan- 

**> UNAVAILABLE**

**Rope(s); UNAVAILABLE**

**Additional Information:**

**UNAVAILABLE**

**_{information available in WayV}_ **

Lucas-

**> UNAVAILABLE**

**Rope(s); UNAVAILABLE**

**Additional Information:**

**UNAVAILABLE**

**_{information available in WayV}_ **

Mark Lee- 

>Recruit; 24 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** Older brother (3yrs)

**[Friend(s)]** Jeno, Donghyuk

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Soon to work in field, trained in unknown, may engage alone, proceed with caution 

Hendery- 

**> UNAVAILABLE**

**Rope(s); UNAVAILABLE**

**Additional Information:**

**UNAVAILABLE**

**_{information available in WayV} _ **

Lee Jeno- 

>Recruit; 23 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** Older sister

**[Friend(s)]** Mark, Donghyuk

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Soon to work in field, trained in unknown, may engage alone, proceed with caution

Lee Donghyuk- 

>Recruit; 23 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** Younger sister, 2 younger brothers

**[Friend(s)]** Mark, Jeno

**[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Soon to join in field, trained in unknown, may engage alone, proceed with caution

**_< \-- Back_ **

**_WayV_ **

**_Karma_ **

**_More Underground_ **

**_Other Related Material_ **

**_Log Out_ **


	2. WayV

**INFORMATION AVAILABLE TO THE UNDERGROUND**

**_IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED_ **

**[SCAN ID]**

**_IDENTIFICATION RECOGNIZED_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**_WAYV-_ **

**_Information_ **

**_Locations_ **

**_Members_ **

**_Other_ **

**Members;**

Xiaodan, Lucas, Hendery

Xiaodan-

>Leader of WayV- Head of Shanghai; 27 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

 **[Friends]** Lucas

 **[Significant Other(s)]** Hendery (boyfriend)

**Additional Information:**

Constantly keeps tabs on every WayV member, never misses a move they make, genius, trained in manipulation, do not engage alone, may engage in 6 men cells

Lucas/Huang Xuxi/Wong Yukhei-

>Communications/Code Interceptor/Interpreter; 24 years old 

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

 **[Friend(s)]** Kun, Hendery

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Hardly found in the field, trained to kill, do not engage alone, do not engage

Hendery- 

>Recruit Trainer; 24 years old

**Rope(s);**

**[Sibling(s)]** 3 older sisters

 **[Friend(s)]** Lucas

 **[Significant Other(s)]** Xiaodan (boyfriend)

**Additional Information:**

Never works in the field, never lost from Xiaodan's sight, trained in manipulation, do not engage alone, may engage in 2 men cells, may only engage if alone, never engage if not alone

**_< \-- Back_ **

**_NCT_ **

**_Karma_ **

**_More Underground_ **

**_Other Related Material_ **

**_Log Out_ **


	3. Karma

**INFORMATION AVAILABLE TO THE UNDERGROUND**

**_IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED_ **

**[SCAN ID]**

**_IDENTIFICATION RECOGNISED_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE FAILED_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE FAILED_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**_KARMA-_ **

**_Information_ **

**_Locations_ **

**_Members_ **

**_Other_ **

**Members;**

TNT, WinWin, K.Jung, Xiao, RenH, JaeNa, Yang, Z.Chen, JPrk

**Lost Members;**

TY, John

TNT- 

>Current #2, Seduction Assassin; 27 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Younger sister (3 yrs)

 **[Friend(s)]** none

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

High price, multilingual, can work anywhere, works alone, preferred work in strip clubs

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

WinWin- 

>Current #1 in China, Dance Seduction Assassin; 26 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Older sister

 **[Friend(s)]** none

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

High price, multilingual, works mainly China, Korea or Japan, preferred work in China and clubs

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

K.Jung- 

>Current #1, Seduction Assassin; 25 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Older sister

 **[Friend(s)]** none

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

High price, multilingual, can work in China, preferred work in Korea and bars

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

Xiao- 

>Current #2 in China, Intel Assassin; 24 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Brother 

**[Friend(s)]**

**[Significant Other(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Yang (boyfriend)

**Additional Information:**

High price, can work in Korea, preferred work in China

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

Ren.H- 

>Current #3 in China, Sniper Assassin; 23 years old 

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

**[Friend(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Z.Chen

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none 

**Additional Information:**

High price, multilingual, can work in China and Korea, preferred work from afar, China 

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

JaeNa- 

>Intel Sniper Assassin; 23 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

**[Friend(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**PURCHASE REQUIRED**

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

JPrk

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Multilingual, can work in China, America, and Korea, preferred work in Korea, price to be discussed 

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

Yang- 

>Current #1 in Germany, Racing Assassin; 23 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Sister 

**[Friend(s)]** none

**[Significant Other(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Xiao (boyfriend)

**Additional Information:**

High price, multilingual, can work in many countries, preferred work in China, America, and Korea, street drag races only 

**{Hire} [YES] [NO]**

Z.Chen-

>Currently Deception Assassin, Soon to be Seduction Assassin; 22 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)]** none

**[Friend(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Ren.H

 **[Significant Other(s)]** none

**Additional Information:**

Multilingual, can work in China and Korea, preferred work in China, price to be discussed

**{Hire} [On Hold]**

JPrk-

>Soon to be Deception Assassin; 21 years old

**Rope(s):**

**[Sibling(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

Older brother 

**[Friend(s)] Blocked**

**_{Access Denied}_ **

**_PURCHASE REQUIRED_ **

**[PAYMENT SELECT]**

**_PURCHASE SUCCESSFUL_ **

JaeNa 

**[Significant Other(s)]** none 

**Additional Information:**

**UNAVAILABLE**

**{Hire} UNAVAILABLE**

~~~~

**LOST-**

>TY- 

Former #1, former Seduction Assassin 

**Additional Information:**

High price [on hold], multilingual, preferred work in Korea and bars

**_{previous information available in NCT}_ **

John- 

>Former #2, Former Deception Assassin 

**Additional Information:**

High price [On Hold], multilingual, can work in English speaking countries and Korea, preferred work in America 

**_{previous information available in NCT}_ **

**_< \-- Back_ **

**_NCT_ **

**_WayV_ **

**_More Underground_ **

**_Other Related Material_ **

**_Log Out_ **

**_Are you sure you wish to leave?_ **

**_Yes_ ** **_No_ **

**_Leaving..._ **

**_Do not share any information from this site_ **

**_All payments are final_ **

**_See you soon_ **


End file.
